Shadow the Hedgehog: On A Mission
by Ai-White-Rabbit
Summary: During his mission to uncover his past, Shadow meets a girl who would assist him in his search. But what good is a teenage human? Shadow soon realizes that she is a very valuable ally maybe even more than that...ShadowxOC
1. Down The Dark Path

**Shadow the Hedgehog: On A Mission**

**Rabbit: **Hummm…heh heh heh. Ah-hoy there, maties! It is I, Ai-White-Rabbit once again, with yet another story. Apparently I'm going through some stages, and right now I'm in the Sonic Stage. I just got the game "Shadow the Hedgehog" for Christmas and I knew that I had to write a fanfic! I've always loved Shadow but he never appeared much in Sonic X. Plus, I haven't played any other sonic games but the first one, the second, and Sonic & Knuckles (all for Sega Genesis). So, (shrugs) whatever. But I've done some research on my beloved Shadow, so there's nothing to worry about.

**Fritz (12 oz. Mouse):** Great, another romance fic.

**Rabbit:** (glares at him wide-eyed) Where'd you come from?

**Fritz: **I can't tell you. (pulls out a pistol)

**Rabbit: **(stares wide-eyed with a threatening look).

**Fritz: **(a beer bottle pops out of the pistol) Mmm…oh yeah. (drinks)

**Rabbit: **(stares) Sooo…where's Skillet?

**Fritz: **I don't know…because…I'm drunk…but it's all good…(long silence) I need a drink.

**Rabbit: **More power to ya'. AhhShadow, c'mere! (snuggles Shadow) I love you!

**Shadow: **(chuckles)

**Rabbit: **Btw, I don't own any of the Sonic Team characters; except Shadow, he's mine. Just kidding, I wish he was. (rubs her cheek against Shadow's) Mmmmmm!

**Shadow: **(smiles) She's crazy about me.

Chapter 1: Down the Dark Path 

It was yet another dull day for Shadow the Hedgehog. He aimlessly wandered the streets of Westopolis, trying to find something to do with his life. But what could he do? He didn't have any money, no friends, no family, and almost everyone was his enemy. None of the humans trusted him and the Sonic Team always accused him of something. Shadow had his own reasons for doing things; so what if a few people got hurt? Besides, no one ever cared about _him _for a change. He felt like such an outcast in this human-infested city. With the sun already setting, and nothing to do, Shadow sat under a tree in a grassy field to watch the sun disappear behind the city's office buildings. He then plunged himself into a deep state of thought. The same questions replayed over and over in his head: _"Who am I? Where did I come from? What is my purpose? Why can't I remember anything…and who is Maria?"_ All of these questions gave him a headache if he dwelled on them for too long. He heaved a big sigh, "I hate this place." Shadow looked out at the giant city buildings. Lights were blinking on in the dark windows. He knew that most humans were mindless zombies at night; then again, he figured that they were like that all the time. When night falls, humans would go to clubs and bars, to party and get stupidly drunk. Or, they'd probably rape a helpless victim on the streets. Shadow hated humans, and perceived them to be unintelligent creatures that only follow what "the majority" did. However, there was only one human he ever cared for- or at least, he think he did. Maria: the sapphire-eyed girl with golden hair. The image of her young face stuck in his mind ever since he could remember…and that gruesome image. She lied on the floor with a bullet wound in her chest. The scarlet red blood ruined her lovely blue dress. _"Those soldiers, they're the ones who shot her. Who were they?"_

The clear, rainbow-colored sky was suddenly shrouded in menacing red clouds. Dark aliens descended from the sky and into the city. Cars crashing, screaming, explosions, and gunshots were heard. Shadow stood on top of a hill and spotted black smoke rising into the air. At first, he had the urge to help the citizens, but he turned his back.

"Hmph, look at how pitiful they are. I don't have time for these humans." Just as he started to walk away, he heard a voice from behind him call his name. He turned around and came face to face with a tall creature from out of this world. "Shadow…As you can see, the day of reckoning will soon be here. Find the seven Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me as promised." The black hedgehog was taken aback by this sudden command. The nerve of this alien, giving orders to someone who doesn't even know him!

"Who are you and how do you know I'm Shadow…and what are you talking about?"

"Hmm…It would seem that you do not remember anything about yourself."

Shadow stared at him, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"If you do as I say, then I'll tell you about your past, and your creator."

Before Shadow could protest, the alien disappeared. "If he knows the truth about who I am…then like it or not, I have to believe him. The only way I'm going to get the secrets to my past is to get those Chaos Emeralds!" Without a second thought, Shadow jetted off on his hover shoes. He made his way into the city and immediately found himself in the center of a war zone. Soldiers from the G.U.N Federation were trying to overthrow the aliens- known as the Black Arms- but they were out numbered. Shadow walked up to an injured soldier and pick up his pistol, "I'll be needing this" he said, and ran off. The soldier sat there, confused.

Shadow ran through the city for almost 20 minutes, trying to avoid flying bullets and blasts from alien weapons. "Where's that damned emerald…and where the hell am I going!" He rounded a corner and found himself at a dead end. He growled in anger.

"There you are, Shadow" came a strange voice. Shadow turned around and saw a freakish purple starfish shaped creature floating a few inches above the ground. Its big yellow, cat-like eye stared into Shadow's ruby red eyes. _"What the hell?"_ he thought. The creature spoke again, "I am Doom's Eye; Black Doom has sent me to monitor your actions."

Shadow said nothing.

"Now, follow me. I shall lead you to the Chaos Emerald." Shadow rolled his eyes and followed the alien. They were suddenly confronted by a group of G.U.N soldiers down the street. "Where do you think you're going!" one shouted. "Get out of my way," Shadow said plainly as he tried to pass them up. One man fired a shot, which nearly scrapped Shadow's right ear. "Damn humans!" Shadow fired his gun at the men, killing two and injuring the rest. He took off as fast as he could so no one could follow him. More soldiers appeared further down, and Shadow shot every one that tried to stop him.

"That's right, Shadow; get rid of the humans. Crush all who stand in your way," Doom's Eye whispered in his ear.

"Hey, are we getting closer to the emerald?"

"Yes, its in the center of the city."

"Wait, there it is!" Shadow sped up as he came near his goal. The emerald was perched on top of a lion statue. Many soldiers were trying to fight off the aliens from retrieving it. When Shadow came upon the commotion, he simply shot everyone. "Do NOT attack our soldiers!" Doom's Eye exclaimed. "Whatever," the hedgehog replied. He jumped onto the statue and grabbed the Chaos Emerald. Shadow smirked as he stared at the glimmering jewel. He was startled when a bullet chipped off a piece of the statue. He faced the man who had fired the gun and gave him a threatening look. "Hand over the emerald! Hand it over now, or I'll shoot!" Before the soldier could make a move, Shadow shot the gun out of his hand and then shot him in the arm.

"Shadow, you should leave this area. You don't want to be annihilated with the humans. Our soldiers are planning to destroy this city by midnight," Doom's Eye advised.

Shadow nodded and went on his way to find a safe place to keep the emerald until he obtained the other six. Unfortunately, he ran into another group of soldiers. "There he is, that's the black hedgehog!"

"Not again. They're so damn persistent." Shadow tried to fire his gun, but he was out of ammo. "Oh, Shit," he cursed. The soldiers fired a bunch of rounds. Shadow managed to scrape by, but not without a few wounds. He encountered another G.U.N soldier who tried to stop him. He jumped into the air, curled into a ball, and hit the man hard on his skull. He finally lost the soldiers while running at top speed through the wreckage in the city.

Shadow sat once again under the tree in the field with the emerald in his hands. He was pretty bruised and had a bullet wound in his right shoulder.

"Well done, Shadow. Now, it would be wise to leave this place. Black Doom will let you know when your next mission is. Until then…" The alien disappeared into the dark abyss.

Shadow was very tired and a bit confused. Would this really get him what he wanted? Will Black Doom keep his word? He couldn't think of it too much at that moment. His body ached and the wound in his shoulder was bleeding pretty badly. "What have I gotten myself into?" he asked. "…Stupid humans…" was all he could manage to say. _"I'd better take heed to that alien's word and get out of here."_ The black hedgehog rose to his feet and sped off to the next closest city: Tryopolis.

He didn't get very far into the new city, for he was too weak- even though he hated to admit it. He jumped over a metal fence a fell onto a soft bed of grass behind a big Chinese tallow tree. He didn't realize that he was lying in someone's backyard. Shadow looked at the emerald in his left hand and said, "This is all your fault." He didn't know why he had said that, but he needed to blame someone for his pain. He chuckled at his silly comment, but his laughter quickly changed to groans of pain. The bullet was stuck in his flesh and the pain throbbed throughout his entire body. To make matters worse, he had a terrible headache.

There was the sound of the backyard door squeaking open, followed by a girl's voice, "…Wait, I'll be right back. I gotta take this out first." The girl walked down the concrete steps with a filled trash bag in her hands. _"Crap!"_ Shadow exclaimed as he saw the human's figure pass under the porch light. She couldn't hear Shadow's slight cries due to the rustling of discarded items in the bag and the flopping sounds of her black flip-flop shoes. "There!" she sighed as she shoved the plastic bag into the garbage bin. Shadow let out a loud groan of pain and the girl jumped. "Who's there?" she called. The hedgehog bit his lip to fight back his screams of pain; he didn't want to be discovered, not in this state, _especially_ not by a human. "Who's there?" the girl called again in a slightly shaky voice. If there were some kind of predator hiding in the darkness, the girl would be ready to attack. She came closer to the Chinese Tallow and peeked around it. She gasped when she saw the black hedgehog lying in the grass, injured.

"Oh my God!" she clasped her hands over her mouth, "Are you- let me help you!" She reached down and grabbed him by the shoulders, which made poor Shadow cry out again. "NO!" he shouted when the girl touched his wound; he also didn't want any help. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she screamed in a hushed tone. "Here, let me, um…" this time, she scooped him up and held him in her arms like a baby. Shadow still held onto the green Chaos Emerald. The girl ran inside and nearly bumped into her big brother in the kitchen.

"What the shicky is _that_!" he asked, surprised.

"Who cares, he's hurt! Get a towel or something!" Her brother grabbed a towel from a closet and followed his sister to her room. He laid out the towel on top of his sister's bed and she placed Shadow down on it. "Go get a cold wet hand towel, a bottle of water, and the first aid kit." Her brother nodded and went to retrieve the items. Shadow was sweating and his breathing was unstable. "You poor thing," the girl whispered as she wiped perspiration from the black hedgehog's forehead. Her brother returned with the stuff and kneeled down next to his sister to get a look at the hedgehog.

"Man, he's messed up…Look, he's got a bullet in his shoulder."

"Oh yeah. I have to pull it out," the girl immediately dove into the first aid kit and pulled out tweezers. "Be careful," said the brother. "I will," she said as she lowered the tweezers to its target. Shadow braced himself for pain. The girl pulled the bullet out quickly; luckily it wasn't in too deep. Shadow yelped at the excruciating pain. "Sorry," the girl whispered. She handed the bullet to her brother, who wrapped it in a paper towel and disposed of it.

"I got it from here, thanks Dan."

"Okay, if you need anything, call me. Man, I wonder what Mom and Dad are gonna say when they get home…" he exited the room.

The girl placed the cold towel on Shadow's forehead to cool him down. His eyes were squinted shut from being in pain. The girl tapped out two Tylenol pills into her hand and twisted the water bottle open. "You should take these, they'll make the pain subside for a while." Shadow wondered if simple human pills would do him any good, but he had no other choice. He sat up and swallowed the pills with a big gulp of water. About six minutes passed and the medicine had taken effect – it felt like an hour to Shadow. By then, his shoulder was bandaged and other cuts were tended too. He began to feel tired and before he knew it, was sound asleep.

End of chapter 1

**Reviews please! ;-)** **Arigatou!**


	2. A Little Quality Time

**Rabbit:** Hullo, citizens of Townsville, I hoped you've enjoyed chapter one of this story because here is number two and it only gets better!

**Little Slugger:** Yeah right.

**Rabbit:** (stares at him eerily wide-eyed) …You forever haunt me…

**Little Slugger:** (grins) I know.

**Dark Mousy:** Booooo! We're not reading your trash!

**Rabbit:** (teary-eyed) But, Dark-san, its not like I'm making you read my story. (points a knife at him) Now I am.

**Kuzco:** Hey, Rabbit!

**Rabbit:** Emperor Kuzco? Long time no see! Wait, where are all of you coming from?

**Kuzco:** Your brain.

**Rabbit:** Oh…I have one of those? Hm, you learn something new everyday.

**Prince Zuko:** Hey.

**Rabbit:** (blush) Hi. (!) Wait, wait, wait, how come all of these guys keep showing up…where are the girls?

**Pegasus (from Yu-Gi-Oh!):** Hellooo I'm here!

**Rabbit:** Eww, not you, faggot! (kicks him out) Sorry Pegasus fans.

**Lilo:** Hi, Rabbit, how's it goin'?

**Rabbit:** Oh, hi cutie! Everything's fine. (clasps hands together) Okay, now that I have an audience, I can read my story!

(Everyone dashes out of the room)

**Rabbit:** ……….Dammit.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 2: A Little Quality Time 

Shadow heard a lovely sound ringing in his ears. He opened his eyes and found himself still lying on the bed, neatly tucked in. A pink lamp was lit and it gave off a soft light that filled the room. As he checked his surroundings, his eyes fell upon the girl who had helped him. She was sitting on the carpeted floor, playing with knick-knacks in a pretty box. There was a tiny, plastic figurine on the inside of the box that spun with the music. The girl sensed someone staring at her, so she looked to her left and met the black hedgehog's crimson colored eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"…Well, I've been better." The girl giggled at his comment. "What's that?" Shadow asked, pointed to the box.

"My Sailor Moon music box. It plays 'Galaxia's Locket'. My best friend gave it to me for Christmas." She smiled at the thought.

Friends…Shadow never had any friends, not any that he can recall. But did he really want a friend? He saw it as simply another person to look out for. Before could think any further on the matter, the girl sat next to him and asked, "Are you hungry?" For the first time, Shadow got to see the girl's full stature: She had sapphire eyes, long brown hair that reached her breasts and was wavy on the ends. He also noticed stray strands of gray hair, probably due to stress. Her skin was light brown, just about the color of caramel. Her face was like a doll's, cute, but mysterious and beautiful. But her eyes, oh how those eyes reminded him so much of Maria's.

"Umm," the girl waved a hand in front of Shadow's face. He didn't realize that he was staring for so long. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Its just, your eyes are the same color as someone I knew. _I think…_"

"Well, actually, these are my contacts; my real eye color is hazel brown."

"Hm," Shadow looked away for a moment. The girl tilted her head to the side, and then straightened it. "My name is Michelle, what's yours?"

The black hedgehog hesitated for a moment. Getting mixed up with a human could mean trouble for him. He knew that if he gave away his name, the next step would be to become friends, and he wasn't sure if she was the right _human_ to associate with. But Shadow figured, _what the hell_, he didn't have anything to lose.

"Shadow," he replied.

"Nice to meet you," she held out her hand and Shadow shook it, not looking at her.

"So, do you want something to eat?" Michelle asked again.

"…No."

There was an awkward silence.

Michelle smiled, "You're really cute. I like the color of your eyes too." Shadow raised his eyebrow. He's never been given a compliment before. "How long was I asleep?" he asked, clearly changing the subject.

"An hour. Its 9:44 PM. How's your shoulder?"

"Fine. It still stings a little, but its fine."

Michelle smiled, "That's good, but if it hurts again, let me know. You just rest up some more, you can stay here for as long as you need."

Shadow wondered if he should thank her, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. "How old are you?" he asked instead.

"Fifteen."

"Funny, you don't look it, you seem younger."

"Then that's a good thing. When I get older, I'll still keep this lovely form," Michelle did a little pose. Shadow chuckled when he pictured Michelle as a 70-year old woman wearing a bikini. Michelle giggled, "Oh, so its funny? Well what about you?"

"I really don't know my age."

"Hmm, that's kinda odd. Well, you look at least seventeen." She twiddled her thumbs a bit, "So, where'd you come from? Is your family with you?"

"…I don't know where I came from…and I don't have a family." Shadow felt a bit embarrassed and upset after admitting that. The girl's heart sank, "I'm sorry," she said as she scratched her head from nervousness.

"Don't be, being alone isn't too bad. I'm used to it." What Shadow said was true, but at the same time, he wanted a companion.

"But you must get lonely sometimes, I know I would…I'll gladly be your-"

"No", the hedgehog cut her off, "No thanks. I don't need anyone getting in my way. I have personal business to take care of."

Michelle raised her arms in frustration as she spoke, "What if you get hurt again? You could be on the verge of death and no one will be around to help you."

Shadow knew that Michelle's words were true, but he refused to admit it. "I can take care of myself," he answered stupidly.

"Not the way I see it…" she crossed her arms. "C'mon, Shadow, please? I promise I won't be a burden."

"You're a stubborn one."

"So are you," Michelle smirked.

"Hmph, fine, I'll think about it."

Shadow felt a mix of strange emotions. He wasn't fond of humans, and yet, he felt different around this girl. Humans always treated him like a criminal, while Michelle treated him like a friend…supposedly. He knew that he owed her his life. Could she really be a useful ally? She looked like she could barely kill a fly, let alone a human or alien. Then again, you can't judge a book by its cover. He _did _need someone to assist him on his mission. One thing bothered him though; being around Michelle made him feel uneasy and a bit nervous. There was no way that he could actually…

"I'll make the bed for you," said Michelle. She bent down and pulled out a mattress on wheels from under her bed. "My sister used to sleep here before she moved out. You can sleep here now." She reached into her closet and pulled down a blanket and pillow from the top shelf. After neatly setting everything on the bed, she stretched and said, "There you go!"

Shadow jumped onto the new bed and lied on his back with his hands behind his head and one leg crossed over the other. It was then that he realized that his shoes had been removed, and that they were sitting by the door.

"Comfy?"

Shadow glanced over at Michelle, "Yeah."

Michelle clapped her hands together and gleamed, "Good, I want to show you something!" She went into her closet once again, pulled out a book, and sat next to her hedgehog friend. The book was black with gold cursive text at the very top, which read, _"Easton High Ravens We Strive For Success!"_ Below was a badge of a raven holding a red ribbon in its beak. A second phrase was printed on the bottom of the cover, _"Class of 2003"_.

"This is my yearbook from last year," said Michelle as she opened the black book. She fingered through the pages and said, "Ah!" when she came upon the freshmen page. "Here we go. Let's have a look at the student photos." She explained her relationship with each person she knew, and their personality. Shadow noticed how Michelle's voice and facial expressions changed as she pointed out each person. He saw how her eyes lingered over the picture of a boy who moved away, a _"boyfriend"_ of some sort. He sympathized for the girl. Michelle continued to show more photos and talked about their band, clubs, sports, and dances.

"Hey, come to think of it, the Valentine's Day dance is coming up next weekend!"

"!…What's Valentine's Day?"

Michelle blinked, "You don't know what it is? Hm, well, it's a holiday where people give presents to the people they love; like, candy, roses, stuffed animals...There are also three main colors for this particular day: Red, pink, and white. It's a day of love."

Love was something that Shadow could barely comprehend. He had never been in love, nor did anyone love him.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Michelle asked.

"…?" A dance? Shadow had never been to a dance before.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. I usually go to dances for the food, I don't actually _dance_ per say."

"Do you always invite others?"

"Yeah, but sometimes my friends back out. They're afraid to go when they don't have dates. I don't have one anymore since…Hm, but I still go just for the hell of it. Besides I like looking at the other students when they're dressed up; most of them look really nice."

"Hmm…" Shadow pondered. Should he go? He was sure that he'd be the only hedgehog there, so he might get strange looks from the humans. He knew that if he got mad, he'd make a scene…

"Well, that's enough of that. I need to get my rest, I've had a tough day at school; four friggin' tests! Oh, I'm going to the mall tomorrow morning, do you want to come?"

Shadow shook his head, "No thanks."

Michelle frowned a bit, "Okay. Good night." She embraced the hedgehog. Shadow was shocked by the girl's action. He couldn't even wrap his own arms around her due to his numbed mind. "Uh- good night," he replied. Michelle turned out her lamp and buried herself under the covers. Shadow was in his bed thinking of a way to get the other Chaos Emeralds, but his thoughts shifted to Michelle. He didn't want her to get hurt during his mission; however, he wanted to be with her. She was the first person to accept him, then again, wait until she found out about what he'd done that evening. He wasn't sure of the feelings he had for the girl. Did he really like her? _Him_, liking a _human_…was that even legal?

The black hedgehog stared at the glowing sticker-stars on the ceiling. His mind calmed and he fell into darkness.

A yellow eye stared through the dark window of Michelle's room…

**End of chapter 2!**

**Reviews please! Do I have to say that every time? (sweatdrop)**


	3. Chaos

**Rabbit: **Humm…(shnuggles Shadow) My love.

**Shadow: **(smiles) I'm not who you think I am.

**Rabbit: **Hm?

**(Shadow pulls off his head to reveal the murderous doll, Chuckey)**

**Chuckey: **(maniacal laughter)

**Rabbit: **KAWAII! (shnuggles Chuckey)

**Chuckey: **What the-!

**Chapter 3: Chaos**

Shadow woke the next morning to find Michelle brushing her hair. She split it down the middle and tied it into two ponytails.

"What day is it?" Shadow asked, drowsily. Michelle turned around and smiled, "Good mornin', its Saturday." Shadow rubbed his eyes to see clearly. He caught sight of the girl's attire for the day. Michelle wore navy blue cargo pants and a blue shirt with a transparent Hello Kitty face in the center; on her feet were black converse. There was a checkered wristband on her right wrist and a black-strapped chocker with a dangling blue jewel, shaped like a teardrop, around her neck.

"Are you getting ready to go to the mall?" the black hedgehog asked.

"Yeah," Michelle replied as she applied glitter lip-gloss. She made a goofy face at her reflection and laughed aloud, "I'm cute, dammit!" Shadow sniggered. The brown-haired girl turned around with her hands on her hips, "What do you think?" Shadow's eyes roamed Michelle's face: she really did look cute. He glanced from her long bangs hanging beside her eyes, to her shining silver-ball earrings, to her glittery lips.

"Yeah, you look nice," Shadow answered with a slight grin.

Michelle smiled, almost blushing, "Thanks." Michelle turned back around and shuffled with items on her dresser. Shadow glanced around the room and noticed that the Chaos Emerald was still sitting in one of his shoes. _"Good, its still there." _The clock on the VCR read 10:12 a.m.

"You sure you don't want to come? Or maybe I can stay here and we could hang out?" Michelle suggested, shoving her wallet in her pocket.

"No, I'll stay here."

Michelle looked a bit disappointed; she didn't want her guest to get bored, "Well, maybe you can hang out with my brother, Daniel. He's nice, sometimes. He might introduce you to our parents."

Shadow didn't reply.

"Michelle, are you ready!" a man's voice echoed from the living room.

"I'm coming! See ya' later, Shadow." She gave the hedgehog a hug and rushed out of the room.

Shadow sighed and shoved his face into his hands, _"I have to get out of here."_

About thirty minutes later, Shadow prepared to leave. He slipped on his shoes, grabbed the emerald, and approached a window in Michelle's room. As he lifted the window open, he felt a pain in his shoulder. _"Crap!" _ he grunted. There was a gentle breeze that blew into the room and ruffled a piece of paper on the dresser. Shadow picked up the paper and read it: _"Don't forget, Valentine's Day Dance next Sat. 8 p.m."_ It was a reminder for Michelle. He flipped the paper over and the other side was blank. Then, Shadow came up with a little idea…

Shadow strolled aimlessly on the sidewalk. Where would he have to go to find the next emerald? "Are you awake, Shadow?" came a familiar, ominous voice. A small cloud of black smoke appeared before the hedgehog and a starfish-like creature emerged. "Doom's Eye," Shadow commented.

"Black Doom wishes to have a word with you." A second, but much bigger, cloud appeared behind Doom's Eye and revealed the alien. "So, we meet again. Come, we must discuss your next mission in a more desolate area," said Black Doom. A white light surrounded the three and they were immediately teleported to some sort of dark dimension. The area looked somewhat like outer space. Shadow stood on a blood red puddle, while the two aliens floated in front of him.

"Now," Black Doom began, "There are still more emeralds to obtain; two are in Eastopolis and one in South Triopolis. Our army will soon invade both cities within the next 13 hours. The humans are unaware of the doom that will befall their pitiful cities. Shadow, make sure you retrieve the emeralds before our army attacks, but be warned, the humans are increasing security around Central City. Do not hesitate to kill all who stand in your way."

Shadow nodded. Black Doom continued, "Tell me, Shadow…" The dark tone in the alien's voice made the hedgehog's eyes widen a bit. "What business do you have with that human?" Shadow felt his chest tighten. His eyes narrowed as he shot a glare at Doom's Eye.

Shadow's voice was leveled as he spoke, "Its nothing, she just took care of my wound. She means nothing to me."

"I see," Black Doom paused for a moment, "Don't get distracted."

A light surrounded them again and the aliens were gone. Shadow stood, once again, on the sidewalk as if nothing had happened. Suddenly, Shadow felt a sensation in his head. He felt like he was getting a headache. When he clutched the side of head, that's when he realized: he knew the locations of Eastopolis and South Triopolis. Black Doom must have implanted the directions into Shadow's brain. _"Shadow!"_ he heard a girl's voice in his head. An image of a blond-haired girl flashed across his memory. "Ma-Maria?" he grunted from the ache in his skull. "Dammit, stop…" The pain subsided. Shadow glanced back at Michelle's house and then took off; his first destination, South Triopolis.

In the dark abyss, Black Doom was confronted by a batgirl, "So, when will I play my part?" It was Rouge the Bat.

"Very soon, just don't lose that. If you do, I will dispose of you."

"Hmph, don't worry. I've got a firm grip on this little beauty," said Rouge as she pressed the blue Chaos Emerald against her cheek. "Shadow was careless in leaving that other emerald with the girl."

"Yes, and that will be his downfall. He needs to be taught a lesson. Hiding a valuable item from me is not acceptable," said Black Doom.

Rouge glanced up at him, "Shadow can be a tricky one. Ah- and yet, maybe I can slap some discipline into him."

Black Doom looked from the batgirl, to Doom's Eye, "Go, keep an eye on him. Rouge, you know what to do."

"Got'cha!" She spread her wings wide open and took off.

Shadow had been running for some time. The south side of Triopolis was pretty far, even on hover shoes. He decided to take a break and sat on a bench across from an electronics shop. In the window was a bunch of televisions stacked on top of each other. The news was on. It showed clips from yesterday's attack in Westopolis. A female reporter was covering the subject: "…Also seen with the black aliens was a black hedgehog named Shadow. He has not been captured and is still wanted for killing three G.U.N soldiers. If there is any information on the hedgehog's whereabouts, please contact the police. " "Dammit!" Shadow cursed, "Now they're after me. This is really going to screw with my mission."

"My, my, someone's having a bad day," a woman's voice chuckled in his ear. Shadow rose to his feet, ready to fight. When he saw it was Rouge, he lowered his fists and growled, "What do you want?"

"Don't get so snappy! I just came to see how you were doing."

"Feh, yeah right. Since when did you ever start caring about anyone but yourself?"

"Now don't be that way. I came here to help you," Rouge purred in a seductive tone as she wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck.

"Get off me!" The black hedgehog pushed the batgirl off of him.

"Ugh! How dare you-!"

"You're just after the Chaos Emeralds! Right now I don't have any, so leave me alone!"

Rouge sat on the bench and glanced at the televisions, "Being bad, are we? What're you up to?"

"Its none of your business…" Shadow replied, not looking at the female next to him.

"Really? Hmm…" Rouge smirked as she raised her eyebrow to try and coax an answer out of him.

Shadow glared at her, "You're annoying me."

Rouge laughed, "Oh yes, I'm annoying now, but trust me, you'll wish you'd ask for my help in the future. You might lose something important to you."

"I don't have anything important. Not anymore."

"That's too bad." Rouge sighed, "Poor thing, you have amnesia. Heh, I sympathize."

Shadow had the urge to strangle her, "Shut up! Where the hell do you get off coming up to me and telling me all this shit! Do you think I have time to listen to your idiotic babbling? Do you think I want to? NO!"

Rouge backed up in surprise at Shadow's fiery attitude, "Ah-uh-"

"I can't take this anymore," Shadow got up and left. Rouge watched as his figure disappeared into the city. "He's a strange one…Oh well, guess I better get to work."

Shadow began to not care about anything anymore. He didn't care if the police were after him, he didn't care if he killed humans or aliens, he didn't care if no one liked him, he didn't care about Michelle. All of these things just made him angry and weak. He needed to find out who he was; he couldn't let personal feelings get in the way. But poor Shadow was throwing himself into denial. He knew that somewhere deep inside, he did care for the humans, and he did care for Michelle, but these kinds of things could get him killed. He refused to be controlled by emotions. He wanted to be heartless, to be strong; however, when he would see the images of Maria, his heart would ache for her. He wanted to know what she was to him and why those soldiers killed her. And Michelle, why did he even like her? They had only just met, and yet, he cared for her. He loved it when she hugged him, just the feel of her body made him quiver. Close contact from a loved one was something rare to Shadow. He wanted to be in love and be happy, but his life was much too complicated for that. Sometimes he even thought of suicide. Humans did it all the time; it would probably be a first for a hedgehog.

The black hedgehog nearly ran into a car as these thoughts clouded his mind. Once again, he was thinking too much. He evaded the collision by jumping on top of the hood of the silver corvette.

"What the hell-! Watch where you're goin'!" the driver shouted.

"Whatever," Shadow muttered as he jumped back onto the sidewalk. As he continued on, he saw soldiers standing around a park. _"They must be guarding something." _He stopped to take a breather.

"They're guarding a Chaos Emerald," said Doom's Eye. He had appeared at Shadow's side.

"I wish you'd stop sneaking up on me…"

Doom's Eye paid no attention to the hedgehog's remark, "You must get rid of the humans and get the emerald."

"Yeah, I know," Shadow replied as he rubbed his aching shoulder.

It was 3 o' clock when Michelle came home. She had a big smile on her face when she came through the front door, holding two bags in her hand. Her brother, Daniel, greeted her in the hallway, "Hey, what'd you get?"

"Two DVD's, a manga, and a present for Shadow."

"The present will have to wait 'cause he went somewhere."

"What!" Michelle ran to her room. "…Where-?"

"He left a note on your dresser," Daniel pointed out.

Michelle saw a piece of paper and a green emerald on her dresser. She picked up the note and read it in her head: _"Michelle, I have some business to take care of. Hold on to the emerald while I'm gone. I'll be back soon. Shadow"_

Michelle frowned. She had planned to spend the whole afternoon with him.

"I didn't tell Mom and Dad about him yet, I didn't think it was a good idea since Shadow's a criminal."

"Huh?" Michelle stared at her brother with a confused and frightened expression. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I was watching the news earlier and they said that Shadow killed some G.U.N soldiers. Remember those aliens that attacked Westopolis last night? Well, the news said that Shadow was working with them."

Michelle was speechless.

"Maybe you shouldn't get involved with him anymore. I don't want you to get hurt."

Michelle looked at the note again then back at her brother, "But-uh-Maybe he…I don't know…" She blankly stared at the note again. Daniel apologized for Michelle being sad and left the room. The girl plopped on her bed and groaned; a dragon necklace fell out of one of the bags. Michelle picked it up and held it in her hands to stare at it. "Shadow…" she sighed longingly. Shadow a criminal? Wanted for killing? There had to be a reason, a good reason. Michelle may not have known Shadow very well, but something inside told her that he wasn't bad, just misunderstood. Michelle punched her fist into her bed, "Damn, life sucks…It friggin' SUCKS!" She threw her shoe across the room and lied down in a huff. Her eyes fell upon the emerald perched beautifully on the dresser. _"Please come back soon, my friend…"_ Michelle wished quietly.

Night had fallen on the city, and still no sign of Shadow. Michelle wondered if he was really coming back. The girl sat in her room watching one of the new movies she had bought that day. It would have been more enjoyable if Shadow was with her. Her brother had gone out with some friends that night, so he wasn't there to keep her company. Feeling hungry, she went to the kitchen to grab some snacks. While gone, someone was trying to break into her room.

Michelle returned with a large glass of orange soda over ice, potato chips and cheese dip. She immediately caught sight of a strange, but cute creature sitting on her bed.

"What-? Who are you!" Michelle blurted.

"Hi there, I'm Rouge." The batgirl waved with a big smile stretched across her face.

Michelle placed her food on the floor and took a seat next to Rouge, "Hi, you're quite interesting…How'd you get in here?"

"I have my ways," Rouge shrugged. "Anyway, I don't have much time to spare, sooo" she went over to the dresser and picked up the emerald. "I'll be taking this."

"Wait a minute!" Michelle rose to her feet and snatched the jewel, nearly knocking Rouge over, "You can't just come in here and take my stuff!"

"Its not yours technically, Little Girl. This is very important and I need it." Rouge reached for the emerald but Michelle knocked her hand out of the way.

"Back off! Don't mess with me, 'cause I don't play!" Michelle threatened. "Get out or else."

Rouge placed her hands on her hips, "And what're you going to do?"

Michelle kicked the batgirl onto the floor and said, "That."

"You little…" Rouge jumped into the air, flung herself at the girl, and knocked her down on the bed. The two fought over the emerald for some time, until Rouge shoved her boot into the side of Michelle's face. She took the emerald and smiled, despite the bruise on her lip, "Heh, you're pretty tough. But now, I have the Chaos Emerald, so I've won. See ya' kiddo!" Rouge flew out of the window and left Michelle lying there. Even though she had put her best effort into protecting the jewel, she was filled with guilt. She let that bat-woman steal the emerald. What would Shadow say?

Michelle couldn't sleep that night because she was anxious to see Shadow again. The clock's numbers were nearing 11:30 p.m, and still no sign of the black hedgehog. Michelle had buried herself in a book, but a sudden tapping sound shattered the tranquility. The noise was coming from her window. She cautiously approached it and pulled back a curtain to see what was out there. She saw a pair of crimson eyes staring at her. She gasped as her heart began to beat faster at the sight of the hedgehog. Michelle opened the window and helped Shadow inside.

"I'm glad you're back! What took you so long?"

Shadow sat on the floor to catch his breath. Michelle handed a half drunken water bottle to Shadow, who gulped it down in an instant. The hedgehog had three emeralds in his possession: a yellow one, a red one, and a clear one. Michelle's eyes widened, "Wow, where'd you get those!"

Shadow gripped the girl's hand tightly, "You have to get out of here…I came back as fast as I could to let you know…that your city will be destroyed," he breathed.

"What're you…?"

"There's not much time. The Black Arms are already invading Eastopolis and they're going to hit South Triopolis."

Michelle's heart raced, "But they can't come here. Its only the southern part, right?"

Shadow shook his head, "No, I've seen what the aliens can do. They'll destroy the entire city, just like they did to Westopolis. You and your family have got to get out of here."

Michelle couldn't speak. All of this was too much to consume. She swallowed and ran out of her room to tell her parents. "Mom, Dad, I've gotta tell you something!" she banged on their door. Her father opened the door, and before he could ask what was up, Michelle blurted, "The Black Arms are invading our city! We have to-!"

"We were just about to tell you and your brother," her father cut her off. "They're talking about it on the news." He pointed to the T.V. Aliens were destroying everything in their path. Explosions and fires broke out in both cities. Michelle noticed how hysterical her mom was about all of this. "Tell Dan to start packing his stuff; we're evacuating," said her father.

Michelle informed her brother and then dashed into her room to grab a couple of important things. She slipped into a pair of black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. Shadow sat on the bed, watching the news. "Those bastards…" he muttered. A sudden tightness rose in Michelle's chest. She turned her attention away from her backpack and looked up at the black hedgehog.

"Shadow!…" she exclaimed. Shadow nearly leaped off of the bed at the sound of the girl's sudden outburst. "Uh-uh-" the girl could barely speak due to the shock of this commotion with the aliens, "S-Shadow…you're not going to leave, are you? You're staying…with me?"

"Yes," he replied, almost immediately.

Michelle sighed, "Good." She saw the dragon necklace next to her on the floor. It was for Shadow. "Oh, there's something I want to give you…" _BOOM!_ An explosion shook the house.

"What hell was that!" Daniel yelled.

Michelle stepped out on the front porch and saw wild fires burning buildings and houses down the street. There were also aliens flying about, people running in the streets, and soldiers rushing to the scene. _"Goddaaaamn! This is unreal!"_ Michelle thought, amazed and frightened at the sight.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here!" Michelle's father shouted as he rushed to the car.

Michelle ran to her room and grabbed her bag. But before she could reach the door, another explosion shook the house, making her fall on her side. Shadow ran to her, "Get up, get up!" Two more explosions erupted. A lamp crashed onto the floor, along with the chandelier. Michelle screamed. Guns, bombs, and other insane sounds filled the girl's ears; it was a war zone. "MICHELLE, COME ON!" Daniel yelled, helping her to her feet.

They ran outside and were just about to get in the car when a fireball was hurtling toward them. "LOOK OUT!" Shadow grabbed Michelle's wrist and pulled her out the way, as Daniel ran in the other direction. The fire struck the car and the surrounding area. Michelle screamed her parents' names as the fire engulfed the area that they were in. "Come on we have to go!" Shadow yelled, trying to get the girl move. Michelle fell to her knees, "No…I want to die…I want to die…" Shadow didn't have time for this nonsense. He tightened his grip on Michelle's wrist and dragged her off before the fire reached them…

**End of chapter 3!**


	4. A Pain in the Heart

**Rabbit:** Sorry for the update gap, I've been lazy, busy, and side tracked by other stuff. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em comin'! Your comments make me strive to write more!

**Sonic:** Hey look it's me!

**Knuckles:** Am I a forgotten character?

**Rabbit: **No, you'll appear in due time, along with some other characters.

**Knuckles:** Sonic's in it just 'cause he has a couple of stupid theme songs. Big deal!

**Sonic:** Hey! You tryin' to pick a fight?

**Knuckles:** Yeah, I'll pick out your quills!

**Rabbit:** GUYS PLEASE! JUST READ! Ugh, men!

**Shadow:** Good thing I'm not a man.

**Rabbit:** Yeah-WHAT!

**Shadow:** Just kidding.

**Rabbit:** (raises eyebrows) Gee, Shadow, you scare me there.

**Chapter4: A Pain in the Heart**

Shadow and Michelle found a small, open field far away and safe from the chaos. Shadow was extremely tired from running. He was sprawled out on the grass, sweating. Michelle, who lost her backpack along the way, was lying next to him. Her eyes were wide open in shock, and her face was wet from sweat and tears. Images of her family being burned tore her heart. She saw the flesh of her mother slowly being melted away. Michelle rolled on her side and cried aloud. The graphic images tormented her nearly to the brink of insanity. She grasped her head and screamed for her parents and older brother. Sirens echoed in the dark streets. Explosions, crashes, and gunshots could still be heard. Shadow managed to walk over to the girl. He placed his hand on Michelle's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Michelle?" he whispered.

The poor child looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. Seeing this girl cry filled Shadow's heart with pain. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "They still might be alive. Don't lose hope yet." Michelle didn't know what to say. Shadow sat next to her with the three Chaos Emeralds in his hands. "_The aliens might reach this area soon. I have to get out of here. But, what about Michelle…what would she do?" _he thought. Michelle sat up and wiped her face. She looked out beyond the city. Shadow watched her from the corner of his eye.

"So much for the Valentine's Day dance," Michelle said sarcastically.

The black hedgehog faced her, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," Michelle shrugged. "What are we going to do? We have no place to go, and I don't have money."

Shadow stared down at the emeralds, _"What am I going to do with these?"_ Suddenly, Michelle shouted, "What the hell!" Black Doom had appeared before them. Michelle jumped to her feet, ready to run or attack.

"Black Doom," said Shadow as he stood up.

"Well done, Shadow. You've obtained three Chaos Emeralds, now hand them over to me."

Shadow hesitated for a moment, "No."

"What?"

"Before I give you anything, you have to tell me about my past."

Black Doom seemed a bit peeved since his _dog_ snapped. "Hmm…" he glanced at Michelle. Shadow inched closer to Michelle's side to reassure her that she was safe. The black hedgehog was about 3'3'' while his human friend was 4'8''. Seeing the smaller creature protect the larger one almost made Black Doom burst into laughter.

The alien spoke, "You were created by Gerald Robotnik with some of my DNA, which makes you my slave. You were made to work for me, to destroy the world. You are the one who can activate the Eclipse Cannon. Your destiny is to destroy this wretched planet. But here you are getting involved with a human."

"I don't believe you!"

"Then what will you believe? You remember nothing of your past…" The alien looked at Michelle, "So, you've replaced that other girl? How foolish…you will end up dead if you stay with him." Michelle's eyes narrowed. Black Doom let out a laugh as four winged aliens appeared out of smoke. "Kill them and take the emeralds."

Shadow grabbed Michelle's wrist and ran into the streets. They dodged the aliens' blue beams, but when Michelle lost her footing, a blast came straight at her. Shadow protected her from the attack. "Shadow!" she screamed. He was fine, just a little bruised. Shadow curled into a ball and used a homing attack on the aliens; he bounced from one to the next, hitting them with great force. A motorcyclist was speeding towards them.

"Watch out, watch out!" Michelle shouted as she waved to the man. He came to a screeching stop. Shadow knocked the man off and hoped on.

"Hold onto these," said Shadow as he tossed Michelle the three Chaos Emeralds. She stuffed them into her pockets and got on. They sped off.

"I didn't know you could drive!"

"Yeah, I rock for a hedgehog."

Michelle laughed. The four aliens were catching up. "Why are we running? Go get 'em!" Michelle encouraged.

"I can't risk you getting hurt!"

Suddenly, one of the aliens grabbed the back of Michelle's shirt with its talons. It lifted her up into the air. "Michelle!" Shadow stopped the bike and spin dashed the creature; the girl was released. The Chaos Emeralds fell out of Michelle's pockets. They were glowing. Shadow immediately picked them up. A rush of energy filled his body as he stood there; the emeralds were now floating around him. A blue light surrounded his body as the sensation filled him up. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted. Time seemed to stop as Shadow ran with even more lightning fast speed than he usually did. He caused a large amount of damage to each alien. He broke their bones, kicked their eyes, and pounded their heads. The flying aliens eventually became puddles of green slime.

"Whoa," was all Michelle could say.

The light around Shadow faded, and he was back to normal. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Michelle nodded.

"Good. Let's go." Shadow mounted the motorcycle and Michelle took her seat behind him. "Rock on, Shadow," she said as she wrapped her hands around the hedgehog's waist. He stepped on the pedal and drove off.

Black Doom watched them leave.

"Is it okay to let them get away like that?" asked Rouge.

"Don't worry, I have plans for those two."

* * *

_Maria and Shadow sat under a shady tree on a warm spring day. She sighed as she stared at the grass beneath her._

"_What's on your mind?" Shadow asked._

"_I wish I could go back to earth to feel the real softness of grass."_

_The simulation around them faded away._

"_We've been living on ARK for years now, and Grandpa won't take me back home."_

"_Maybe I'll take you back one day."_

"_Maybe…but Grandpa doesn't…"_

_Shadow looked at her puzzled, "What's wrong?"_

_Maria shook her head, "Oh, its nothing. Come on, let's go eat cake!" She took her friend by the hand and they walked into the dining area. The blonde-haired girl cut two even pieces of chocolate cake. She handed Shadow his plate and smiled, "Its really good, I made it myself!"_

_Shadow stared at the food, "But I'm not hungry."_

_Maria blinked, "Oh," she looked a bit disappointed, but she smiled and said, "Okay." A few minutes passed and Maria was done eating. She moved her chair a little closer to Shadow and started a conversation: "Hey, were you serious about going to Earth?"_

"_Yeah, I suppose. I'd like to visit since I've never been there."_

"_You'll love it! It's really a beautiful planet! I could take you to all of my favorite places, if they're still there."_

"_When can we go?"_

_Maria frowned; could she really go with Shadow? "I don't know. My Grandpa is kind of…well, he doesn't want me to be alone with you…He even said that I shouldn't be your friend."_

_Shadow's eyes widened, "Why?"_

"_He says that you're going to be used to do something bad, but Grandpa didn't tell me what it was."_

_Shadow stared at the table, feeling hurt._

_Maria held his hand, "But still, I like being your friend, and I know that you'd never do anything bad. I know I can trust you."_

_Shadow smiled._

_00000000000000000000000_

"_There's no time! Hurry!" said Maria as she shoved Shadow into a space capsule. A crimson patch of human blood was stained on Maria's dress in the chest area._

"_Wait, what're you doing!"_

"_Go, Shadow, go to Earth without me. Promise me you'll give it a chance. I want you to enjoy life," said Maria as she held onto the lever; fresh blood ran down her blue dress._

_Shadow banged on the glass of his capsule, "NO! I want you to come! I can't live without you!" _

"_I'm sorry, but I can't," Maria pressed a button that opened a chute below Shadow's capsule. She began to cry, "This is goodbye, my friend."_

_Shadow could feel tears coming to his eyes as well, "NO, MARIA PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO GO!"_

"_There they are!" a G.U.N soldier shouted._

"_I love you, Shadow." Maria pulled the lever as she fell to the floor._

"_MARIAAAA!" Shadow's capsule was dropped into space._

* * *

"Shadow, Shadow!" a girl's voice called. Shadow gradually came out of his tunnel of darkness and reached the light. "Unn…Maria…please…" he groaned sleepily. 

"No, its _Michelle_, wake up."

The black hedgehog recognized this voice and was back to reality. He opened his eyes to find a familiar person staring down at him, "Uh…Michelle? What happened?"

"You fell asleep after we fought the aliens. A few minutes after we took off, you said you needed to rest because your head was hurting and then you fell asleep." Michelle wiped a bit of sweat from Shadow's face. "You were talking in your sleep," she added. "You must've had quite a nightmare."

"…Yeah."

"But, you're okay now, right?"

Shadow closed his eyes, "I'm not sure." Michelle kissed his forehead. The black hedgehog opened his eyes again to look at the girl. "Michelle…" he began, "I know that we're different…but…" Michelle blinked; she didn't really understand what he was getting at. Shadow continued, "I mean, you're so kind to me…you remind me of Maria…and…" He stopped.

"Go on," Michelle urged.

Shadow lifted his head off of the girl's lap to sit up straight, "Never mind, it's pointless." He stared at the water.

"Shadow…" Michelle trailed off.

There was an uneasy atmosphere around them; Michelle wanted to know what her friend was thinking, but he did not want to say it. He was afraid to say it, because it might actually be true. They were sitting on a metal bench by the lake. It was a cool, peaceful night. The calm water gently splashed against the concrete steps that led to the bottom of the lake. There were few stars in the cloudy sky and a Cheshire's Cat smile shone brightly, giving off a nightlight effect to make the stars feel safe in the darkness. No one would know that a few miles away, aliens were dominating a part of the city.

Michelle placed her hand on top of Shadow's. He continued to stare out at the water. "You miss her, don't you?" The hedgehog faced her. "I know she must've meant a lot to you…and I know, that I can never replace her…and I don't want to."

"Listen, its not about that…well, maybe not a lot but…this feeling I have for you could get you – or _us_ – killed."

" 'A feeling'…You mean you-?"

Shadow stared at the ground, "I know we're genetically different, but still…I…" he looked into the girl's eyes, "I think…I love you."

Michelle felt her face fluster and get a little hot. She didn't notice that Shadow had his hand clasped in hers until he squeezed a little harder. "I-uh…I love you too, I did all along, but I was afraid…to tell you."

Shadow felt a mix of emotions as he leaned closer to Michelle: he didn't want to love Michelle because she might suffer the same fate as Maria, but at the same time, he couldn't help but love her. He wanted to be with her forever, and he was going to make sure it happened. He was going to protect her for as long as he needed. No one would take her away: not the soldiers or the aliens. Shadow was keeping this loved one. Its like Maria said, _"I want you to enjoy life". _

Before they realized what had happened, Michelle and Shadow found themselves in a tender kiss. It was a first for Shadow, and it made him feel warm inside. The soft lips of a girl pressed against his felt like the feather of a beautiful dream, floating across the pink clouds in his mind. The kiss seemed to last for hours, as if time had slowed around them and they were forever entangled in each other's numbed minds. Michelle's heart was still racing even after they parted. Shadow felt a tad bit nervous a well.

"I promise I'll protect you…_I won't let you die like Maria_."

"Thank you…" Michelle stared from Shadow's ruby red eyes to the patch of white fur on his chest; she ruffled it gently with her fingers.

Shadow let out a laugh with a slight moan, "What're you doing? Stop it, that tickles!"

Michelle laughed out loud, "I couldn't resist! You're so cute! Hee, hee, you know you like it."

"Wha-? You're somethin' else. Maybe I fell in love with the wrong person," Shadow teased.

Michelle couldn't help but smile.

"Whoo-hoo! Look who's out late with his girlfriend!" said an all-too-familiar voice.

Shadow turned around and came face-to-face with a blue hedgehog with emerald eyes. "Sonic…"

**End of chapter 4!**

**Rabbit: **Oo

Oi, I'm dizzy! So much more to type! So much more drama! So much more terror! More pain, more comedy, more romance, more INSANITY! (OVERLOAD)


End file.
